


Someone to stay

by madarcher



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bisexuality, Canon Gay Relationship, Captain Hook | Killian Jones Bashing, F/F, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madarcher/pseuds/madarcher
Summary: Empty. That was all that Emma Swan was feeling right now. After splitting up with her abusive husband Killian Jones, she feels like her whole life is falling apart.Unwanted. That was all that Regina Mills was feeling right now. Her son has gone off to college, and she has a hole in her heart: she no longer feels needed.Can these two old friends bring something to each other’s lives and fix each other? Maybe they will develop a connection along the way...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first ao3 fic, so please don’t judge me (i know it’s gonna be awful). PLEASE READ, COMMENT, WHATEVER AND JUST ENJOY XX

This was it for Emma Swan. She has officially reached her breaking point. Growing up she thought moving and moving to numerous foster homes was as if her world was ending - oh how she was wrong. This was worse!

Happiness filled the lives of Emma Swan and Killian Jones in the early years of their relationship; little did she know her and Killian wouldn’t maintain their healthy, hope-filled and loving relationship for long. Killian went back to his old ways, probably due to picking up the rum again, and it would affect Emma greatly: he would scream at her, he would hurt her and he would lie to her. What was she to do in that situation?

It wasn’t until Emma’s father David noticed something was going on, and he took care of it from there. Emma remembered the anger that built up inside of him, which was eventually took out on Killian, when he found out what was happening to her.

Shockingly she felt too vulnerable to do anything herself, it’s as if all her strength was hit with a wave of weakness. Then she completely lost it all. All her hope, all her strength, all her courage. Gone. Which just made her feel even more pathetic...she was supposed to be the savior. Now she was a full grown women living in her parents house, also only seeming to leave her bed because the snacks weren’t in her reach.

A slow yet abbrubt knock at the door startled her out of the posioning of her own thoughts.

“Come in!” Emma struggled to shout.

It was her parents.

“Hey, so we were planning on taking Neal away for a few days,” Snow muttered kind of worriedly, “We can cancel if you don’t want to stay here by yourself-“

“Mom, chill” Emma said whilst rolling her eyes, “I’m not a kid, i’m pretty sure i can handle staying here by myself for a few days.”

Well she thought she could...

David could see the sadness in her eyes, and it crushed his heart, “Emma we know, but we’re just worried about you, we see your as our little girl still and we just want to make sure you’re ok.”

“Mom. Dad. I am fine.” Emma exclaimed,” You guys go have your fun, do all that positive crap you enjoy.”

“Ok...i guess you’re right,” Snow declared in defeat, “But we will make sure to call you as much as possible, ok?”

“Yes! Yes! Whatever you want. Now please just go and have a good time, before i drag you guys out here myself” Emma remarked as she forced out a smile.

Snow and David chuckled and shook their heads as they left her room to go pack for their trip. Within a few hours they were ready, they all hugged and said their goodbyes, then they were gone.

Emma was glad that her parents were finally out the house and getting some time away from her. But then a bad feeling flooded through her body...

She now had nothing to live for.

The only ones keeping her going were gone.

                  ******

Emma sighed as she worked her way out of bed. What to do today? What to do today? Throughout the past month Emma had been receiving many visits from a numerous amount of individuals across the town - but there wasn't a single person she wanted to see.

Unsurprisingly enough it was noon, this was probably the earliest she's gotten out of bed in a while. The ferocious rumbling of her stomach signaled her to make her way to the fridge. Empty.

"Ugh, come on, couldn't they have made a trip to the grocery store before they left," She muttered to herself.

Maybe a trip to granny's wouldn't hurt, it would make up for the atrocious amount of microwaveable meals she's consumed in the past few weeks. Her body could take a break from the torture of TV dinner.

Quickly she made a trip to her room and threw on the cleanest clothes she could find: pants, a screwed up shirt and sneakers. She was about to go, until she glanced out the window and noticed the rapid blow of the wind hitting across the sky. Brushing through her closest looking for something to cover up her bare arms. The classic red leather jacket would do.

She sprinted out of her parents house - in attempt to beat the rush Granny's Diner gets when lunch hits. Her bug. She hadn't driven this in a while. As climbing in she prayed that it was on a full tank of gas.

"Thank god," She whispered to herself.

The trip to Granny's was short, but to Emma it lasted an eternity. She tried her best to concentrate on the road ahead...but her brain. Her brain was driving her insane. Memories always came back to her whilst driving alone, her mind was flooded with misery, self-pity and sorrow.

Finally, after it felt like a life-time, she reached Granny's. Before getting out she took a moment to herself.

"You stop, and give me a break, ok?" Emma angrily said to herself as she hit her head a few times.

Anyone seeing her right now would think she was crazy.

Scambling out the car, she quickly yet cautiously, walked up the few steps to the renowned diner. Pushing the door open she acknowled the few familiar faces of the people sitting in the diner. Wasn't too bad.

But then coming out the bathroom was the face of someone, who she cared for dearly but who she hasn't seen in so long.

Emma looked her up and down from head-to-toe: her groomed, beautiful, brown locks, the softness of her olive skin, enegentness drove across her body from her well put together outfit.

"Em-ma,” the person in front of her gasped.

This was Regina Mills.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina Mills was just having a typical day in Storybrooke, which wasn't very exciting recently, ever since henry went off to college she was pretty much racing for responsibilities to show up. Mayor duties didn't seem to come up either, the town was pretty relaxed, i mean there hadn't been new curses striking their way in quite a while.

Today she had decided to pop into Granny's for a quick bite. Crazy, right? Did you ever think you'd see  
the day Regina Mills was queuing up for Granny's lasagne? But the truth was she was just looking for someone to socialise with - maybe they could fill her with hope and make her feel somewhat needed.

However, who she saw ahead of her after strolling out of the bathroom was not a face she was expecting.

"Em-ma," that was the only word that could seem to escape her crimson lips.

Regina had heard about what had happened between Emma and Killian, and it made her heart ache with dismay yet infuriation. Deep down Regina always knew that the handless pirate was always too good for Emma; the two of them seemed happy though so she just let them be. Rumours spilled across the quant town fast (typical Storybrooke) and sooner or later everyone knew about the plunder of the two lovebirds relationship.

Guilt remained inside of her, as she remembered the day Henry came home a wreck and exclaimed that Emma told him she didn't want to see him as much anymore. Little did the two of them know that it was the man with the Hook manipulating her into doing/saying these things.

But here she was now: the long blonde hair, the red leather jacket Regina was ever so familiar too. It was like the first day they met all over again...but it wasn't. After locking eyes with each other, she noticed the paleness of her face, the emptiness in her eyes, her cracked and fragile lips. It broke her heart.

"Regina..." Emma tried to make out, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting Lunch, the same as you presumably," remarked Regina with a small smile.

"Yeah...right...i'm sorry-" Emma said apologetically.

"Miss Swan, please, there's nothing to apologise for," she assured.

Regina couldn't believe the amount of vulnerability in Emma's voice and appearance. She reminisced on the strong demeanour of the savior she once knew. What happened to her?

She was still there. Just lost.

"If you weren't planning on meeting anyone, join me Miss Swan if you would like," Regina offered, "I was just about to order."

Emma thought about it for a second, then realised she really does need to do more socialising, "Okay, sounds good, Madam Mayor."

"Please Dear, you know you can call me Regina," Regina explained with a smile.

"Well...you'll always be Madam Mayor to me," Emma responded.

The two smiled at each other for a brief second, before ordering their lunch and then finding a table to eat at.

Emma sat there reserved, whilst Regina searched her mind for something to fill the awkward silence.

"So, Miss Swan," she said gently, "What have you been doing recently?"

Emma looked up and fumbled for something to say, "Erm...not much...a lot of TV...i've been speaking to my parents, Neal and Henry from time to time."

Realising that Emma hasn't had a lot of enjoyment recently, she figured that she was the first person to see her outside of the comfort of her own home (well her parents home) it must be a lot for her to deal with.

"Well, hopefully you can get back to the Sheriff's station eventually, I've got to say Leroy isn't exactly the best temporary Sheriff" Regina joked.

"Soon...maybe," Emma confirmed with a struggled smile.

The pair sat there exchanging glances at each other occasionally. Yep! It was getting awkward!

Until Emma indicated, "Well i better get going, it's the finale of America's Next Top Model, and i can't miss that!"

"Until next time Miss swan, "Regina remarked, "Maybe you can give me a call and i'll come over some time."

Emma accepted Regina's offer and just like that she was gone. Regina realised that Emma needed to get some help and she couldn't in this state forever. She needed fixing.

Maybe she could get the savior she once knew back.

                  ******

Emma couldn’t believe it: Regina Mills was the first person to see her like this. She couldn’t believe the person who taught her magic, and was part of the reason she was the savior, had to see her in such a weak and useless state.

When she finally arrived home she turned on the TV and just sat there for the next few hours. Her reason to leave Granny’s so abruptly wasn’t exactly a lie, but she did feel like she did needed to get out of there fast. Seeing Regina however put her mind at ease slightly, but it was all just too much to handle - maybe her being alone was best for everyone.

Continuous thoughts raced through her head, as reruns of Modern Family played in the background, eventually her thoughts were pushed aside and she drifted off into a slumber...

_The room was white, no windows, no doors. Nothing. No escape. Tightly she was pinned down to a table, her hands and legs cuffed down; they began to start getting sore as red marks like fire appeared on her wrists and ankles. Gazing ahead of her, a dark figure began to appear out of no where. From a distance it would just appear to be any other man, but something gave it away. A Hook. Within seconds he appeared right in front of her, and she was hit with a sudden strike across the face - which was replied with a cry of pain._

_“STOP BEING SO SENSITVE, IT DIDN’T EVEN HURT THAT MUCH!” He spat at her._

_She continued to cry out in pain, as he continued to beat her - and the words followed with it._

_“You’re a horrible wife!”_

_“I can’t believe i’m stuck with such a whore!”_

_“Nobody is ever going to believe you!”_

_“This is all your fault!”_

_“I make the decisions around here!”_

_“You belong to me!”_

_“I can have sex with you as much as I want, you’re my wife!”_

Suddenly she woke up. Her heart was pounding with fear, as sweat dripped down her fragile body. Convincing herself it was just a dream, she remembered going through similar moments to that everyday. But it was just a dream.

Her thoughts were disturbed as she heard the buzzing of her phone go off. Who could be calling her? From the caller ID she could see it was just her dad.

They had a quick one minute conversation, it was just him checking up on her - whilst she attempted to put on her bravest voice that she possibly could.

After hanging up she scrolled through her array of contacts, she couldn’t believe she went from having a few ex-boyfriends old numbers to having practically a whole towns. Only one name stood out in the whole list though. Regina Mills.

She remembered what Regina had told her earlier: ‘give me a call and i’ll come over.’ All that Emma knew was she couldn’t be alone right now, maybe she’d regret it but she had to take Regina’s offer.

Hitting the call button, there was an answer within a few seconds, and she just talked...

“Hey Regina! It’s me Emma, well you can probably see that from the caller display but...please come over. I really just can’t be alone right now, and I remember your offer from Lunch. I don’t know whether you were just saying that to be polite, or if you actually meant it but yeah. I’m just gonna go, and you can make up your mind from there.”

And just like that she hung up...

Emma sat there and waited. Sometimes she realised that silence is actually really loud. When you have silence, it’s hard to keep stuff out. It’s all there.

Within ten minutes there was hurried, hasty knock at the door. Racing up to open it, there stood Regina at her door. Emma couldn’t believe she actually came over.

“Emma!” Regina said whilst taking in her appearance, she could see the blotchiness around her eyes, her tear stained face, “I got your call are you ok?”

Emma responded with a slight stutter, whilst inviting her in “Yes...i’m sorry...i know i sound so pathetic...but...i just had a really bad nightmare.”

Regina took a sigh a relief, but could see how badly she was shaking right now, and realised it mustn’t have just been your typical nightmare. Walking over to the coach, they both sat there and Regina spoke up.

“Miss Swan, i assure you, you aren’t being pathetic at all,” Regina said with comfort in her tone, “Tell me about it.”

“Well...I was...I was lying there...and...,” Emma tried to get it out, but she just couldn’t. She didn’t tend to cry a lot, she just felt too numb, but today she did. Breaking down in tears in front of the Mayor of Storybrooke. That was a new.

Taking it all in, Regina hurried over to Emma’s side. Wrapping her arm around her shoulders, whilst stroking her back for comfort, Emma rested her head on the Mayor’s shoulder. They both stayed like that for a moment, it was quite relaxing to Emma.

“It was awful,” Emma spoke out, drawing attention from Regina, “Hook was there...and it was like...it was like I was reliving it all over again.”

Pity for the savior struck Regina instantly, she couldn’t even imagine what she must be going through. For the next thirty minutes Emma built up the courage to tell Regina a full depth version of the dream, and then she moved on to more real stories. The reality of it all.

“Some nights he would come home all drunk, and he would force me to have sex with him,” Emma cried out, “I really didn’t want to sometimes, but he told me that’s what husbands and wives do.”

Regina’s tone of voice got a bit more stern, as anger built up inside of her “Emma you do know, that was rape? He was raping you.”

“Yes I know, but I just didn’t know what else to do,” She responded with tears still running down her face, “I thought nobody would believe me...that’s what he told me.”

Without even replying, Regina grabbed hold of Emma and pulled her into a hug. She noticed her slightly flinch, but eventually she calmed down and accepted it.

After a while, Emma fell back asleep, which Regina noticed and couldn’t help but smile. Gently she let her down onto the coach and covered her in a blanket.

For a few minutes, Regina watched the sleeping savior, then she slowly brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

“Goodnight, Miss Swan,” She whispered.

And she left. That night, Emma had one of the most peaceful nights sleep she has had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO IM GONNA UPDATE THIS AS MUCH AS I CAN OK, SO PLEASE DON’T STOP READING IT, CAUSE IM HONESTLY TRYING SO HARD WITH IT. Please remember to give kudos, comment and bookmark :)) could you please comment what you think of it whether it’s positive, or where i could make improvements. it would honestly be really helpful and inspire me to write more.

It was Saturday, and Emma felt like she had been sleeping for a lifetime. Feeling like she was in a worry free mood, she got up...that was until the memories of last night all came back. Inviting Regina over, breaking down in front of her, revealing her darkest stories to her.

_Oh my god._

_Was Regina going to think she was an idiot?_

_Why does she have to be so pathetic?_

_How will she face her again?_

Questions and questions plummeted through her head, she felt like her brain was exploding. She decided to make some coffee; it always seemed to work whenever she needed to relax. Briefly stopping to check the calendar she noticed something wrote in big letters. Henry’s Award Ceremony. Oh my god! Was that today?

After remembering the months worth of missed events to celebrate her kid’s success in college, she realised that she pretty much had to go. It put a small smile on her face knowing that Regina is doing such a good job with Henry. I mean, she was basically showing double the support to Henry for everything she’s missed recently.

Whilst sipping her coffee she checked the clock on her phone: 8:30. A couple of hours before the ceremony starts. Might as well get ready - maybe she could actually be early for once...

She hopped in the shower and tried her best to make herself look presentable. Next, picking an outfit, which had became an enormous struggle for her. Emma usually was a headstrong, confident and collected woman, but recently it’s like all her confidence was taken away from her and replaced with insecurity, distress and she was very reserved.

Eventually after trying on millions of outfits, she found something which made her feel semi-decent about herself. Maybe she could trick everyone else into thinking she’s still this badass woman she was before. Time for the makeup, usually Emma would go for the more natural approach, but today she decided to go all out; maybe covering her face in makeup would conceal all her pain.

There was still an hour before the ceremony was meant to start, but I mean Storybrooke College was all the way on the other side of town.

Making her way outside, she remembered something her parents told her this one time: “If you go into the day with a negative attitude, you can’t expect anything positive to come from the day.” Putting on a broad smile, she paced herself over to her classic bug.

“Good morning Emma!” a voice said politely.

Emma turned around, and it matched none other than Ruby.

“Oh my god, Ruby, hey!,” Emma replied,” I haven’t seen you in so long.”

“I know, I’ve missed you,” Ruby responded with a bit of sadness in her tone, “have a good day!”

“So have I,” she mentioned whilst feeling slightly guilty, “I hope you have a good one too!”

A good feeling waved against Emma’s body. She remembered the kindness of the majority of their quant, hidden town: she missed it all so much. From the constant gatherings at Granny’s to the simple greetings from neighbours - she just wanted it all back.

The drive there went by in a blur, she honestly just wanted to see her son as soon as possible. I mean, come on, she already missed ten years of him growing up and now she’s missing all these important moments in college. Getting out of her car, a sign conveniently read ‘Storybrooke College Writing Awards’ which greeted her inside. She found her way inside, she did arrive pretty early therefore there wasn’t a noticeable amount of people.

A sudden voice coming from behind her stopped her from everything, “Mom!”

Henry. Turning around she pulled her I’m into her arms and they stayed in that embrace.

“God, i’ve missed you kid,” she murmured.

Henry may be eighteen now, but to Emma he’s still a little kid.

“I didn’t know you were coming!” he gushed.

“You didn’t think I would miss another one, did you?” Emma said, trying to make it up to him.

Henry broke from the hug, “I know, I’m just so glad to see you, mom Emma’s here.”

Coming out from behind Henry was none other than Regina, which shocked Emma for a second. Why didn’t she realise that Regina would be here? Sometimes she forgets and it just passes her mind that she’s sharing her kid with someone else. Her heart started to race at the speed of lightning, she remembered the events of last night and how she made a fool out of herself - embarrassment hit her real hard.

“Miss Swan,” Regina said gently, “its good to see you again!”

“Yeah, you too,” she shyly responsed.

God, why was she acting so awkward?

Henry interrupted, “Well I better go and start getting ready, I don’t wanna mess up on stage...we can not have a repeat of last time.”

“I honestly thought you falling over on stage, and then almost knocking over the Principal was great entertainment,” Emma teased.

“Henry, don’t worry I’m sure you’ll do great, and your collars sticking up, let me just-“ Regina said whilst attempting to adjust his collar.

“Mom!” Henry whined, before making his way backstage.

They both watched him walk off with pride gleaming in their eyes; both mothers couldn’t believe how fast Henry was growing up.

Now it was just the two of them.

                   ******  
Earlier, Regina had made her way down to Storybrooke College for Henry to receive yet another award for his outstanding writing - which filled her heart with so much content. However, she really did not expect to see Emma here (due to her not attending one of these ceremonies in quite some time now). Regina, herself, had not seen Emma either in quite a while now - that was until the previous day.

It was quite a shock to the Mayor after seeing the absent yet unforgettable face of the Savior. As well as that the call she received from her later on in the day filled her with so much panic, however she was there faster than time itself (it’s not like she had many responsibilities to be completing nowadays anyway). But when she got there and saw how hopeless Emma was feeling, it broke her heart. Nevertheless her instincts kicked in and she was quick to give Emma all the love and support she needed. When Emma eventually got back to sleep, due to her, it gave her this feeling inside that she’s never felt before. It was unexplainable.

Emma then spoke out, “Regina can I just say, I’m sorry for last night, I know you probably had better things to do...and well...I just wasn’t thinking properly.”

From her manner it was clear that last night freaked Emma out a little bit, she wasn’t wasn’t used to being that vulnerable in front of people. It may not be that clear to most people who know the former Sheriff, but it was to Regina. She knew Emma better than most people.

“Nonsense,” she said with sympathy, “Emma you clearly needed someone there with you last night, and well I wasn’t doing anything last night - but just so you know I would’ve stopped what I was doing to come over anyway.”

This gave a hint of a smile to Emma’s appearance, which was noticeable to Regina instantly. Gradually, the room started to get more crowded, which was instantly detected by both women and was a sign for them to make their way to the seating (front row view as always). The pair found ways to pass time, such as updating Emma on what was going on in the town, sharing past memories of Henry.

After a while, the ceremony finally started, they clapped for all the other students receiving awards; the only person who mattered in their eyes was Henry. Sooner or later he made his way on stage, and both moms were on their feet cheering away. Eventually the two sat back down, saving Henry from the embarrassment of his two crazy mothers. Both Emma and Regina, then exchanged a smile, and this time this wasn’t one of Emma’s forced smiles: this one was of pure happiness.

                  ******  
After the ceremony was over, they both waited along with the other parents for their kids to come out and greet them. Henry of course came running over to the two.

“You did great, kid!” Emma said as she pulled him into a hug.

“Yep, and no injuries this time” he joked.

Regina, was next to embrace Henry, “I’m so proud of you, you know that? I can’t wait to hear this short story of yours.”

“I mean, it’s about Peter Pan kidnapping a boy in Neverland, so you pretty much lived that but go ahead,” he said, causing Emma to laugh but Regina to roll her eyes.

“So, we better get going, we don’t want to miss our lunch reservations,” Regina explained to Henry.

“Hey, mom,” Henry said turning to Emma, “why don’t you come along too? We haven’t done something like this in a while now.”

Emma thought about, Henry was right they hadn’t spent quality time together in quite some time, but she also didn’t want to feel like she was intruding, “As long as it’s ok with you guys.”

“Miss Swan, of course it is, we would love to have you join us!” Regina assured her.

Just like that they were leaving for lunch. Maybe Emma’s parents were right about starting your day on a positive, because her day was going pretty well so far.

Her brain just better not screw things up again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok new chapter, i’m enjoying righting this but i lowkey feel like everything i right isn’t good enough - which is really putting me off from writing.

“Can I take your order,” the familiar voice of their waitress at the restaurant asked.

Henry and Regina ordered their usuals, meanwhile Emma sat there lost in her own thoughts.

Thankfully Henry gave her a slight nudge to knock her out of her trance, “Mom!”

“What,” she said with a puzzled expression,” oh right, yeah, sorry....erm I’ll just get a cheeseburger - with a side of onion rings.”

The waitress sighed at the time waste she caused, before walking off back to the kitchen. Emma didn’t mean to act in such a rude manner, but as soon as they entered the restaurant nostalgia entered with them. Viewing the tables surrounding them it’s like she could see past versions of herself: her birthday celebrations with her family, the time her baby brother was born, when Henry graduated high school. Why couldn’t things be like that anymore?

Pushing those memories aside, she decided to just try and enjoy herself; the laughs of the company around her put her mind at ease. Sometimes Emma wishes it could just be the three of them, they always seemed to add happiness (even if it was as small as the point of needle) to her darkest of days. And that was better than nothing.

Regina was just in the middle of telling one of the embarrassing stories of Henry’s childhood - until the simple clatter of someone entering the room knocked her off completely. His ever so scarlet beanie, the distinctiveness of his his scraggy greying beard: this was William Smee - also known as Killian’s right-hand man.

“I’ll just go get us a table,” she overheard him shout at someone through the ajar door.

He wasn’t alone.

Panic rose as her heart pounded in her chest. Her hands shook. Her feet tingled. Her vision disfigured. She knew that she had to get out of here. Carelessly she dashed for the bathroom; she locked herself in the nearest stool. Throwing her hands to her face, tears of desolation, torment and affliction came flooding out her eyes - whilst she attempted to control the uneasiness of her breathing.

Ten minutes past, and she was back to a standard state, but she couldn’t build up the courage to leave and she weeped to herself. Until a faint yet familiar knock approached her stall...

“Emma,” the gentle tone of her voice gave it all away, “are you in there?”

Recently Regina Mills always has seemed to catch Emma Swan during her worst moments.

                  ******

Instantly Regina noticed the way Emma had stormed off like that and could tell something was wrong. Both her and Henry shared a quick look of confusion, but just decided she had gone to the bathroom. Ten minutes had eventually passed. Where was she?

“I’m just gonna quickly check on Emma,” she declared, which Henry responded to with a quick and careless nod, before walking off.

Reaching the bathroom, the muffling sounds of sobbing sinked through her eardrums. Was that Emma?

“Emma, are you in there?” she asked.

It took quite a while for a reply, she was about to give up, but eventually a struggled cry came out from the cubicle ahead of her, “Yes, it’s me....but can you please just leave me alone?”

Sympathy for her gathered up inside Regina; she couldn’t stand seeing Emma like this.

“Miss Swan, I am not leaving here until you tell me what happened,” she said talking through the stall door, “I would never leave you like this.”

After leaning against the door, for what seemed like decades, the sliding of the lock startled Regina. Unlocking the door Emma stood still as Regina took in her appearance: red swelling eyes, mascara stains balancing on her cheeks, and a frown that barely even showed half the pain she was feeling right now.

“So, what happened,” Regina asked her as if she was speaking to a child.

“You’re going to think I’m overreacting if I tell you,” she replied with a scowl,” I’ve never felt this stupid before!”

Taking a few steps towards her Regina slipped her hands in Emma’s, grabbing hold of them for support, her muscles slightly tensed before accepting: she grabbed hold tighter.

“Miss Swan, you know you can tell me anything. I just want to help you, you deserve it. You’ve been there for me, and practically this entire town when we all needed help, now let someone help you!” Regina expressed.

Emma finally felt free to speak, “Well it’s just when Smee walked in, I instantly thought of Hook, and then I overheard that he had company. I just panicked. I feel like nowadays I can’t go anywhere without this constant anxiety following me around everywhere I go. Today I literally just wanted to go see my kid be presented an award, since I’ve missed most of them - which makes me feel like such a bad mother. But can I even do that? Nope! After isolating myself away for months, I’m just trying to have some good days but it’s like my own brain is driving me crazy. I just want it to stop!”

Speechless. Regina stood there completely speechless. She knew how much Emma was hurting, but she didn’t know she was holding all that inside (and that was probably just the short version of it all). Rarely ever Emma and Regina hugged, they just didn’t show their affection so openly as much. There was the occasions (the other night one of them) but right now she knew Emma needed it more than anything.

Embracing her into a steady hold, she stroked her back slowly soothing her; she inhaled the faint smell of vanilla from her golden locks up her nostrils. Even though, it was supposed to be her comforting Emma, Regina instantly was attached to safeness as she entered her arms.

Detaching herself from Emma, she looked in her eyes and spoke, “Thank you Emma for telling me this, you really don’t have to go through any of this alone. First of all, we can’t let this handless pirate ruin your life. I promise you, I will make this day the best day it can be, and I will try to make you feel that way about every other day. So are you up for going back out there?”

Emma seemed convinced, but there was one thing she had to ask,” Was Hook with him? With smee.”

She signed in reply, she couldn’t believe how much fear one man could cause to an innocent woman, “Emma, I promise you he’s not there! Now let’s go get this makeup of yours cleaned up, and go and enjoy the rest of the day.”

So that’s what they did. After fixing Emma up, they strutted out of there and made their way back to their table.

“Hey mom, are you ok?” Henry asked her with concern in his eyes.

Emma sighed, “I’ll talk to you about it later kid, but let’s just enjoy our meal for now.”

For the rest of their Lunch, they laughed, they smiled and they had fun. Sometimes Regina would glare in Emma’s direction, just to check how she was holding up, and she swore she could see actual happiness in here eyes. That made Regina happier than ever.

                  ******

  
Ending their Lunch, they decided to make their way back to Regina’s house. During arrival, Emma took in the ever so familiar yet long to be seen mayor’s mansion: symmetrical windows lined up in rows and rows, the vibrant yet pale white coated the residence like a fresh coat of snow, standing centre was the door inviting her in for entrance - well she remembers when Regina would do possibly anything to keep her out. The constant disputes and brawls between the two of them flashed through her head like a never ending movie. She couldn’t believe how far the two of them had came, as both individuals and a team.

As they made way to the sitting room they decided to watch a movie, which may seem relaxing and care-free but picking the movie was a massive struggle for the three. In the end they went with Emma and Henry’s favourite: Back to the Future. She remembers the first time she showed him the movie, obviously he wasn’t surprised at the portrayal of time travel - which is fair enough, considering his mom literally went back in time.

Regina had never seen this movie, so she couldn’t help but make comments throughout every scene, because well...she was Regina.

“Imagine being that idiotic that you accidentally travel back in time,” she said huffing at the screen.

“Hey!” Emma jokingly gasped, and playfully nudged her - this caused Henry to chuckle at his two moms.

The movie - which was still continuing to play - got a bit too ridiculous for Regina to handle, “I just don’t get it! Why doesn’t this land have any magic at all? They could really need it...this movie is a perfect example of that...”

“I’m sorry your majesty, not every land has their own personal Rumpelstiltskin to help them out,” Emma teased.

As time passed, they ended up watching the entire movie trilogy (stopping for snacks in between) - which to Regina’s luck was finally over (she was about to lose it).

“So...I should really get going back to campus!” Henry announced.

When Henry was moving from high school to college, he decided to abandon his home with Regina and take a step of independence by moving into the college dorms.

Before he left Emma decided to privately talk to Henry about her current situation. She made it short, but she felt like Henry should know how she was feeling.

Tightly Henry pulled his mom into a hug and clang onto her - just like he was ten again, “Mom I love you no matter what, and I promise that you haven’t been a bad mother, I can’t even imagine how you must be feeling but I know it will get better.”

“I love you too, Kid,” she said with a smile full of love and care for her child.

Gradually Henry said his goodbyes, afterwards finding his way back to campus.

“You raised him so well!” Emma sincerely praised; she felt like she didn’t compliment Regina on her parenting enough.

Which, she responded to with a smile of thanks.

Ambling over to the window, Emma briefly closed her eyes before opening them to the display of the sun setting. She found herself watching many sunsets recently. The way things were going with her life, they had a calming effect on her and soothed her sanity which threatened to slip away from her with every passing day. The season cast an orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if lit by fire, yet the haze was so crisp and clear.

Joining her to watch the prepossessing, alluring and compelling display ahead of them; Regina handed her a glass of apple cider. She nodded to express her gratitude, before checking her watch: it was getting late...

“Damn, I better get going soon! My parents - and Neal - are getting back from their mini vacation and they will be expecting me to be home. Ugh...they’ve been so protective over me recently!” Emma scowled.

Sympathy for the woman next to her struck over Regina, her parents were treating her like a child, she understood why but she could tell Emma didn’t like it.

“Why don’t you just find your own place again?” she questioned her, “you clearly aren’t the biggest fan of living with them.”

“I have nowhere to go! It’s not that I don’t like living with them, I mean I love my parents, it’s just living there makes me feel like I’ve lost all my independence. I mean, I’m a grown woman! Should I really be still living under my parents roof?” Emma said with a sigh of irritation.

An idea struck Regina, “Well if you don’t have anywhere else to go....I have a spare room. Why don’t you move in with me?”

Emma’s mouth vaguely gaped, the offer came as a shock to her, firstly she had to enquire Regina’s offer, “Are you sure? Wouldn’t it be too much hassle for you?”

“Nonsense! Miss Swan, I insist, and ever since Henry’s moved out this house has been roaming with emptiness, I could really use the company,” she announced with slight sadness in her tone.

Emma was waved with pity for Regina, she thought about her offer for a second, and decided, “ok, i’ll move in with you!”

“Excellent!” Regina spoke with a smile, “I’ll get your room sorted tomorrow, and we can bring your stuff over, but tonight you can sleep in my bed - I’ll take the coach.”

“Regina, I’m not letting you sleep on the coach in your own home, I’ll take it,” Emma refused her declaration.

“Miss Swan, it’s both our homes now, and I honestly don’t mind,” she said in reply.

A sudden idea, which she may regret, came out of Emma’s mouth, “we could just share the bed...”

“Ok so it’s settled, I’ll go find you something to wear!” Regina said.

The two women entered her bedroom, even though Emma had barely ever been in Regina’s room, the image of it forever engraved into her head. Everything about it was so, well....Regina.

Emma noticed Regina flicking through her wardrobe, attempting to find something for Emma to wear, and she called out to her, “hey, you got anything in there that isn’t silk?”

“Miss Swan, I may be a fan of the fine silk, but of course I do!” Regina said whilst rolling her eyes, as she handed some clothes to Emma.”

“Wow, who ever though the mayor would own a t-shirt and yoga pants?” Emma teased her.

The former queen shook her head with disapproval, as she flashed the night clothes onto the both them at the speed of her hand.

Sooner or later the two of them was ready, and they climbed into the deluxe queen sized bed and covered their bodies in the soft, white sheets: Emma suddenly felt a jolt of appreciation for the woman on her left.

“You know Regina, I really appreciate everything you have done for me lately, I don’t know what I would do without you,” she said very thankful for her.

“It’s my pleasure,” she replied, “goodnight, miss swan.”

“Goodnight, Madam Mayor,” Emma whispered.

And just like that they dozed off... 

 


End file.
